Vampire Wish
by v823queen
Summary: Chelsea is a girl with a sad life, when she keeps having reoccurring dreams of the same mysterious boy and sees him at school things are going to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life

"I want a divorce, you never pay attention to me or the kids anymore!" hollered Chelsea's mom. "Chelsea works so hard taking care of Rosy and working hard in school for scholarship money while I work three jobs. I' m sick of this life, and I want out!"

_I'm sick of it too_, Chelsea thought._ Why can't there be a night when they don't fight?_

Chelsea laid her head on her pillow spreading her bouncy bronze curls across her bed carelessly. She was tired of this life, and she prayed for a new one. But, praying was no good because every night it was the same. First, her mom would get home at twelve a.m. after working three jobs trying to pay for Chelsea's college. Meanwhile Chelsea would take care of Rosy when she got home from softball practice, and she would try to keep up with her homework. Then, after doing homework till late at night Chelsea would slip into bed and hear her parents argue.

_People at school think my life is glamorous, but I would trade popularity for a loving home any day._ As usual Chelsea began to rock herself to sleep reassuring herself that when college came she would never come back to this house again.

Just as Chelsea's eyelids were getting heavy she saw a flicker across the sky. A shooting star was crossing the sky in front of her eyes.

"Oh shooting star," she murmured to herself "I wish my life could be more exciting, I wish something would happen to me that could make me leave my old life behind me."

Once those last words left her bright red, and delicately curved lips she was asleep. She could only dream of her wish coming true, but sometimes dreaming was better than her life, much better.

Everything was bright in Chelsea's dream that night, there was a bird's song in the trees and the sun was shining magnificently. When Chelsea opened her eyes she was in a meadow, the same meadow she dreamed of every night. Chelsea called it her dream meadow, but there was something nagging at her telling her there was something she needed to remember. She figured she'd think of it later, now was the time for her dream guy to show up like he always did.

Right when she thought of him there he was on the top of the hill. She could see all of his perfect features. The way his golden wheat-colored hair gleamed as the sun touched it. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, with his high perfect cheekbones, his perfect chiseled looking body, but the most beautiful thing hands down were his eyes. They looked down at her with open love, and Chelsea felt like she could recognize them anywhere. They were piercing green eyes with golden highlights mixing into them, and Chelsea felt so loved and secure for that moment in his arms.

"Hello my love we meet again. What is your name I never got to asking you?"

"Chelsea and I feel like I know you from somewhere, like maybe from some other life. What is your name?"

"My name is Angel, and I've been waiting for you for two hundred years.

That's when it hit Chelsea.

_What could he mean two hundred years;_ _this guy is clearly no older than eighteen?_

_I mean I'm a vampire, and yes I was turned into a vampire when I was eighteen but vampires are immortal. Technically I've been alive for two hundred years though._

_Wait how are we talking when our lips aren't moving, it's like you're in my mind?_

_Of course love, it's because we're soulmates._

_I don't know what you're talking about; I'm not your soulmate or whatever. This is just a dream; you're just my dream guy._

_No I'm real. This whole place is real, and you are mine forever._

_I've got to go; I have school in a little while I need to wakeup now!_

"You know how to get out love, but we'll meet again. I'll wait for you and that you can count on."

"Yeah, okay I'll see you in my next dream then."

For some reason that made him chuckle.

_Why is he laughing at me, did I say something funny? Whatever I need to get out of here! __**Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!**_

Right when she said the last word she was awake and panting heavily. Sweat was covering her whole body and for some reason her insides were shaking.

_That was so real, it felt like I could actually feel his hands cupping around me protectively. Okay, listen to yourself Chelsea it... was... just… a… dream._

That was when she looked at her alarm clock; it said five in the morning.

_Just get back to bed, and go back to sleep. It was nothing you'll be fine. But, maybe just in case don't go to sleep. On second thought go take a shower that'll help you to clear your mind._

Chelsea then slipped off her clothes, and looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw there was a sad girl with big topaz eyes, bronze bouncy ringlets going down her back, and skin that was creamy almost translucent looking. That's not really what she saw though; she saw a hidden sadness in those eyes that was blocked by walls that wouldn't let anyone in. She saw a longing to be loved by someone, but of course nobody else could see that. Other people saw a strong, independent, beautiful, and sporty girl, if only she could see what other people saw.

_Snap out of it girl, you are strong and beautiful. Just get in the shower and clear your mind; or did you forget about that big A.P_ (advanced placement) _Physics test today?_

That's what she set her mind on. Just to forget about the dream, and focus on school. She really needed that scholarship money for college or she'd never get out of this place.

That's when Chelsea remembered the nagging feeling she felt in her dream. It was like an eerie feeling that made her bones chill. A feeling of someone watching her every move; just then a rush of alarm ran through Chelsea's spines that spread through her fingertips like a feeling of being shocked. That's when Chelsea jumped into the shower not thinking, just feeling like someone was watching her in the bathroom with all of her clothes off.

_Okay you're fine just let the hot water run over you. Let it clear your mind don't think about the dream_, she thought.

But Chelsea wouldn't let it go. It was as if she could still hear the sound of his voice and laughter in her mind. As if she could feel his arms around her waist, holding her gently but protectively at the same time. Angel was his name, Angel her, she couldn't think of the word but then it hit her with a bang.

_Soulmate_

The thought zipped throughout her whole body. She wouldn't let the dream freak her out and ruin her day. After she was done letting the steaming water relax her body she jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her shivering shoulders.

She still felt that feeling of being watched, but she decided to brush it off and get ready for school. By the time she got dressed, did her hair and makeup, and put on a fake smile it was seven thirty.

_Seven thirty! I've got to run downstairs, eat breakfast, and feed Rosy! God for waking up so early I'm running so late._

She ran by Rosie's room and picked up her little sister.

"Hello little baby how are you today, a little hungry?"

Rosy just looked up at her with her big smile showing her small, little, white teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chelsea ran her baby sister downstairs to the kitchen, and got her canned baby food.

"Ew that looks disgusting, at least I'm not you kid sorry about that."

After she fed her baby sister and shoved her bowl of cereal in her mouth, she got her backpack, and went to put her shoes on.

"Bye mom have a good day, see you later!" she screamed on her way out the door.

_Ahh why do I have to go to school? So booooooring, so much for my wish of having an exciting life!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maybe not Soo Boring

When Chelsea arrived at school, she saw a big crowd of people blocking the entrance of the school.

_Damn why can't they just leave me alone, why do they like me so much?_

"Oh my god Chelsea there you are. How was your weekend anything exciting happen?"

_Why can't Nikki Hopkins leave me alone, she is so annoying and everyone knows that she hates me? Why does she even try to be nice, anything to become popular I guess._

"Oh hi Nikki nothing really exciting, a couple of softball games and I hit the mall on Saturday."

"Oh okay so do you want to hang-."

"Brrring!" sounded the bell for homeroom.

Chelsea never felt so relieved for school. Hanging out with Nikki wasn't a priority right now, now all she needed to think about was passing the A.P Physics exam.

"Sorry got to go don't want to be late for that Physics test, bye!"

She scurried her way down the hall to first period. Pushing and shoving her way there not caring what anyone thought.

_Oh no I'm going to be late for first period and Mr. Brower is going to freak out at me. Why for just this once can't the school day pass without any misfortune happening?_

Chelsea walked into the classroom one minute after the bell rang.

"Chelsea this is the second time you've disrupted my class. I don't want it to happen again now go take a seat in the back."

"I'm sorry for disrupting, Mr. Brower."

"Anyway class as I was saying we have a new student, his name is Angel Hauthorn. Come on in Angel don't be shy."

_It couldn't be, that was the guy from my dream. No that's not possible he's not real just a figment of my imagination. Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick, this can't be happening to me, why?_

"Mr. Hauthorn please go take a seat beside Chelsea Aarons in the back."

_This couldn't be happening did he just place him next to me? What did I ever do to the world, and why is this guy even here, I thought he said he was a vampire? It's definitely him though, like I said I could recognize those eyes anywhere._

Then a beautiful, deep, and angelic voice startled Chelsea. She could recognize that voice anywhere it was still stuck in her brain from earlier, now her doubts were confirmed.

"Hello Chelsea my name is Angel Hauthorn I guess we'll be partners right?

Chelsea just sat there looking like an idiot with her mouth hanging open.

"Huh, oh yea I guess we will be partners."

The whole test seemed to be in another language. Chelsea just couldn't concentrate she had other things on her brain. Angel seemed to fly through the test though because he was finished in a matter of minutes. Chelsea then turned her head to me his stair, he wasn't really looking at her face. He was watching the pulse in her neck.

_He is really creeping me out, god why does he keep looking at my neck? Wait I know why, he's a vampire that's why!!_

It was a quarter to ten and Chelsea had finally finished her test. Sadly, though she still had ten minutes left in class. After she handed in her test she made her way slowly to her desk, trying to burn the time.

_Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to-_

"So Chelsea how do you feel you did on the test?"

_Oh god, why do you hate me so much?_

"Fine. I think I did fine." she replied rapidly.

She then turned her head trying to cut the conversation short.

"Oh okay so what's your favorite subject?"

_Uh, he doesn't give up does he?_

"Why do you care? Why are you even talking to me?" she snapped.

"I don't know I feel drawn to you for some reason."

"Well I don't know who you are, so I don't know why you feel that way I've never met you in my life!"

In that moment Chelsea saw the humor that flickered in those piercing green and golden eyes, but then as quickly as it came it disappeared mixing into the background. He opened his mouth to say something just as the bell rang for second period.

_Maybe you love me after all god! Thank you!_

"Sorry got to go catch you later!"

"Oh I definitely will, see you in a bit."

_What did he mean by "Oh I definitely will?" Never mind I don't have any time to think of it got to get to A.P Literature._

Chelsea ran through the hall, the last thing she needed was to get a tardy in another class. The rest of the day went by in a blur, same old kind of day as usual. She had totally forgotten about Angel, up until she saw him in the hallway. He looked aggravated until she came into sight with her bouncy long hair flying wildly around her as she ran down the hall.

_Why is he smiling at me, just a second ago it looked like he hated the world and just now it looks like I made his whole day? Why did he pick me? My life is messed up enough as it is, it doesn't need any more confusion. Can't he just disappear from the face of the Earth? _

By the time Chelsea knew it, the day had come to an end and the last bell signaling dismissal had just rung.

_Yes thank you for making my day easier. I owe you one!_

"Your hair is so beautiful it falls perfectly down your back."

_I guess I spoke to soon. Why?_

"Oh uh thanks I guess."

"It looks the color of bronze and when the sun catches it, it brings out highlights of amber. Everything about you is beautiful inside and out."

When he said that Chelsea could feel her heart pounding in her ears so loudly, she looked so white that it appeared she was going to faint. Suddenly, she felt a hand steadying her and clutched at it like it was a rope that was going to save her from falling two stories down.

"Chelsea are you okay, is there anything wrong?"

Just as the words left his mouth, she looked up to meet eyes that were filled with open worry and concern.

"I'm fine, and not to sound mean but why do you care so much about me? I mean I just met you today, you don't even know me at all. Why should you care?"

"I care because you're special to me, and you might think that I don't know you but I know you better than anyone in this world. To answer your question simply I can only answer with three words, you're my soulmate."

"That's not possible I don't even know who you are I met you in a dream it was just a dream!

_It had to have been just a dream. It's not possible, people aren't just supposed to pop out of a person's dreams. Vampires don't exist, they just don't it's not natural. Wake up now Chelsea you're just dreaming again, wake up now!_

"Why didn't I wake up this isn't happening, my life is normal."

"Is your life happy though, I've seen you some nights crying. You get up every morning and put a fake smile on your face but I see that you're really unhappy inside. You know how I can see it, because your eyes express to me everything you're feeling."

"I have to go now; I can't take anymore of this."

"You'll get to know me in time. I've wanted to tell you everything since the first day I saw you, but I didn't want to scare you."

"Okay I really have to go, please."

"Okay go, but beware there are others and they won't treat you like I do. To my kind humans are like animals. That's how I was raised to think as I grew up in the Dark World, it is a world similar to our own but you can only get to the entrance when you are asleep. That's why you met me those times in your dreams. Now be off, but remember be safe."

Angel then bent down and kissed her on the forehead as softly as a whisper and then he was gone. In that moment Chelsea was in a state of shock, she couldn't figure out what had just happened. When Angel kissed her she felt his love, passion, and protectiveness surge into her. Chelsea had kissed many boys but this was different, this wasn't just a kiss it was a symbol of his affection toward her.

_What had just happened? That wasn't just a regular kiss; that was so special it felt like my knees were going to buckle at any second. Oh my god I wonder what time it is it looks like it's getting late._

She then pulled out her cell phone and checked the time.

_Oh goodness eight o'clock already, mom is going to freak I should have been home a half an hour ago to take care of Rosy._

She rushed on home but she figured that if she took the short cut she would make it in five minutes flat. Chelsea had always thought about taking the short route home but it was never needed. Now it was really needed!

_Okay I'll get home in five minutes and tell mom that softball practice ran late, yeah that's just what I'll do._

Chelsea broke in a sprint a couple of seconds later, and was on her way just when she heard a scream.

_What was that? Maybe it was nothing probably my mind just playing tricks on me. _

Something in her subconscious was telling her to turn around, but she was set on going through the short cut. That's when she heard another scream but this time she knew it was real.

_Maybe someone needs my help, I need to go and help that person!!_

Now she could definitely tell it was a boy and it sounded like the screaming was coming a few feet away from her. That's when she saw what was happening, it wasn't a mugging. He was doing something to that kid; from here it looked like he was kissing him. Then as she got a little closer she knew what was happening right in front of her eyes. That kid was being bitten on his neck. By a vampire!

_Oh my god! I can't just let that kid be killed._

Just then the vampire threw the kid across the alley, and he turned his head to face Chelsea.

_There is blood on his mouth. He must have killed that kid, and now I'm next._

"Hello girlie, you've been a bad girl. Weren't you ever taught not to stick your nose into other people's business? Too bad you were pretty too, but you're a human so it doesn't really matter."

"I came because I heard screaming. Please don't kill me I'm only eighteen years old, and I still have to experience life."

"Sorry girlie, but now you know what I am, even if I did want to save you I wouldn't be able to because you now know about my kind. That is punishable by death, so I don't even care if you beg you're going to die the easy way or the hard way.

"I won't tell please let me live!"

"Nope sorry honey, but I won't enjoy this killing okay?

Then he started stepping closer to Chelsea, but for some reason Chelsea couldn't get her legs to move. She was frozen in place with shock; she just couldn't shake it off.

_What are you doing don't you have any sense, run for your life. He's going to kill you and nobody will ever know what happened to you. _

Then something popped into Chelsea's head that made her want to break down into tears.

_I'll never get to know Angel better, my soulmate. He loves me for who I am and he'll never know that I've always loved him._

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

Then all of a sudden Chelsea got her legs to turn and move again! Just as she turned she felt a restraining hand pulling at her wrist.

_No I can't let him get me just keep trying to run. _

Then the vampire pulled on her arm a little bit harder, and that's when she exploded in agony.

"Ahh!" she shrieked. "My arm, there is so much pain. Let go of me!"

"Okay girlie have it your way."

Then suddenly she felt a stinging at her neck, and then it turned into torture once she started struggling. It was the most horrible feeling in the world, having her life energy drawn out against her will.

"No get off!" she screamed in rage.

"Fine, I'll just have to kill you the old fashioned way.

Abruptly she was being thrown into the air. She came down hard against the brick wall in the alley.

"Aaahh!"

That's when Chelsea's whole body convulsed with pain.

_Stop screaming so you can die peacefully. That's all you can ask for at this point since it's very clear that nobody is coming to save you._

Then she heard a voice it was coming from outside her mind, and that voice made her turn. She never thought she would be so thankful to hear his voice.

"Don't touch her!"

Chelsea turned, and was now looking into Angel's eyes and saw pure hatred. That look could give someone a heart attack. Those eyes she would never forget. They were filled with pure rage, anger, and had a wildness to them that made him look very scary to her at that second.

"I said let the girl go, or do you not know who I am?"

Just like that the vampire that was holding Chelsea let go without a second's hesitation. Then she found herself falling and was caught by gentle, strong, and protective hands. She found herself looking into her soulmates's eyes. His love was so open that it was filling her, and warming her. Now she was in complete heaven right there in her soulmates's arms, where she could be forever.

"Are you all right?" he murmured softly.

"There's so much pain. Let me die peacefully, please."

"You aren't going to die. I'm going to bring you home, and you're going to get a good night's sleep. You'll feel much better tomorrow, you'll see.

"I think I broke my wrist though. I really need to go to the hospital!"

"Trust me you'll be fine."

"Okay I'm getting really tired now, so I think I'm going to go to slee -"

Chelsea was out cold.

"Sleep my love; I'll be with you soon.

Then he softly picked her up off the floor, and disappeared into the night. In a couple of seconds flat he was stepping up her doorstep, but before he put her down he softly touched his lips to hers. It was the gentlest touch, like a caress or a soft tickle. Then he rang the doorbell and was gone before the blink of an eye mixing into his native home, the darkness.


End file.
